emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Platinum
Pokémon Platinum is Emile's 31st Let's Play. It was announced on December 18th, 2015, and started on the following day with Pokémon Platinum - Episode 1: Rowan a Bodhi. Description (December 19th, 2015 - ?????) The journey through Sinnoh with some added snow! Main Pokémon Team *Bodhi/Torterra **Obtained in Episode 1: Rowan a Bodhi. ***Evolved in Episode 8: The Wind Worker ****Evolved again in Episode 29: Swamped. *Acrobat/Crobat **Caught in ''Episode 3: Watch Out for Clowns''. ***Evolved in Episode 11: Eterna Life. ****Evolved again in Episode 15: Ascending to Jupiter. *Supernova/Clefairy **Caught in Episode 11: Eterna Life. ***Evolved in Episode 15: Ascending to Jupiter. ****Evolved again in Episode 38: Iron Men. *Psythe/Gallade **Caught in Episode 18: Simply a Catch. ***Evolved in Episode 20: Filling the Dex. ****Evolved again in Episode 28: The Pastoria Symphony. * Feebas ** Caught in Episode 43: Feeble Grind. Other Pokémon *Derpidius/Bidoof **Captured in Episode 2: Dawning the Tutorials *Rotom **Captured in Episode 12: Tending to Gardenia. *Togepi **Obtained as an Egg in Episode 16: Completing the Cycle. ***Hatched in Episode 16: Completing the Cycle. *Geodude *Derpidius/Bibarel **Captured in Episode 18: Simply a Catch. *Onix **Captured in Episode 22: Quantum of Solaceon. *Spiritomb **Captured in Episode 21: With Us in Spiritomb. *Porygon **Obtained in Episode 25: Gambling Problems. *Staravia **Captured in Episode 27: The Dawn of Time. *Unown (28x) **Captured off-screen in Episode 27: The Dawn of Time (Alphabet Unown) **Captured on-screen in Episode 27: The Dawn of Time ("!" and "?" Unown) *Sweet Ride **Captured off-screen in between Episode 36: Hasta Fuego! ''and ''Episode 37: Route Canalave. *Riolu **Obatined as an Egg in Episode 38: Iron Men. ***Hatched in Episode 43: Feeble Grind. Memorable Moments *"D'oh!" every time he needed to correct something on-screen. (Multiple Episodes) *Emile's dislike of Jubilife TV and its reporters (Multiple Episodes) *Each Hiker's eyes bulging every time Emile takes 2 steps away from him. (Multiple Episodes) *Learning he needed a new Bidoof. (Episode 4: Route or Burgh?) *"Marriland was here, Chugga's a loser." (Episode 5: Roark the Dragon) *Right back at you, Marriland, from anonymous. *Cleffa and Golbat evolving minutes apart. (Episode 15: Ascending to Jupiter) *In Oreburgh Mine he used a Repel. One step after it wore off, he encountered a wild Geodude. *"Look at those encounters!!!" (Episode 32: Maid with Love) *Emile and all of his Berries. *Losing to Crasher Wake, his first on-screen loss to a Gym Leader in a Pokémon LP. (Episode 30: Crashing and Burning) *Chugga's reaction to the man wanting to see a Pokemon at Level 94. (Episode 35: Riding the Beaver) *The sheer intensity of Chugga v.s. Yoshiller. (Episode 40: Huffin' and Poffin) *Barry's PTSD from waiting too long. (Episode 41: Lake Inferior) *Emile's rush to save the day beng interruptied by Tuber Jared (''Episode 41: Lake Inferior'') *Now is not the time to be born Riolu. (Episode 43: Feeble Grind) *Aura meaning whatever the writers want. (Episode 43: Feeble Grind) Trivia *Emile once uploaded videos of Pokémon Platinum, filmed with a camcorder, showing himself battling his rival, Team Galactic, Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and Frontier Brains as well as capturing legendary Pokémon. These have since been removed because he has stated that they were a "couple of tutorial videos". **Because of this, as well as Emile's history of Pokémon Let's Plays being in chronological order, this was a highly-anticipated LP. *Oddly, the first 4 members of the main team seem to parallel the first 4 members of Emile's FireRed team. **Bodhi and Bulbapedia: Both are bulky quadruped Grass Starters that are dual-typed in their final form. **Acrobat and Khold: Both are X/Flying types which are not the "common bird" in the respective region. **Supernova and Meow Mix: Both are Normal types (pre Gen 6) which are relatively popular at a stage in their line. (Clefairy and Meowth) **Psythe and Mimien: Both are pure Psychic types in their original gen with the ability to become Psychic/X types in a later generation. (Fighting for Psythe after Gen III, Fairy for Mimien in Gen VI) Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Let's Plays Category:DS Let's Plays Category:Current Let's Plays Category:Pokémon Platinum